


In Writing

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Captain Nicholls - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happiness, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Handsome Captain, Romance, here be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader is saying farewell to her brother as he heads off to war when she meets a certain Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is plot and feels. Second will be smut.

“I promise I’ll come back to you,” my brother said, pulling me into a tight embrace. I never wanted to let him go. He was all I had after our parents passed away, and now he was off to war. “I love you, little sis.”

“I love you, too, Damon,” I murmured into his ear. I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks as my brother carried his things to the train and boarded into the carriage. I tried to wipe them away as my brother left my sight.

“Is he your husband?” A soft voice asked from my elbow. I turned and saw a handsome young soldier with big blue eyes offering me a handkerchief. I shook my head in the negative and gently took the handkerchief.

“He’s my brother,” I explained as I dabbed at my eyes as delicately as I could. “And you? Do you have a special young lady to bid you farewell?”

“Regrettably, no, I haven’t,” he answered. I offered him his handkerchief back, and he gestured that I should keep it. “You need it more than I do. Besides, I shall have little use of it where I’m headed.”

“You’ve nobody to see you off, then?” I inquired, and the gentleman shook his head ‘no’. “May I ask your name, sir?”

“Captain James Nicholls, at your service, ma’am,” he replied with a small salute and a sweep of his cap. He took my hand in his and raised my knuckles to his lips. “May I ask your name, sweet lady?”

“(Y/f/n) (y/l/n), sir. It’s an honor to meet you, Captain,” I said. “If you’ve no one to bid you farewell, then may I do so, sir?”

“It would be my honor to be missed by such a beautiful woman. Every man here would be envious of my good fortune,” James said with a broad smile.

“Would you like a kiss for good luck?” I asked timidly, feeling a bright crimson rise on my cheeks. I’d never kissed anyone before, and certainly not a man as handsome as the Captain in front of me. He smiled broadly and brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

“My, but all the other soldiers will be jealous,” he muttered before cupped my cheeks in his palms and pressed his lips gently to mine. They were so soft! I don’t know what I’d imagined a man’s lips to feel like, but it certainly wasn’t this. James moaned lightly into my mouth and I wrapped my arms around his neck to draw him closer. The wool of his uniform created a delicious friction under my fingers as I held him tight. James’ arms slid down and encircled my waist, so I could feel his large hands splayed across my back. I didn’t know I could feel like this. We both finally separated to catch our breath, and James stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. “May I write to you while I’m gone?”

“Of course, dear sir,” I replied somewhat breathlessly, and I pulled out a pencil and a pad of paper. I scrawled my address quickly and handed it to the Captain just as the train’s whistle blew. I kissed his cheek once more and smiled gently. “Please, Captain, be careful. I couldn’t stand it if something happened to such a sweet man.”

James smiled and I felt myself melt as he leaned in and kissed my forehead and then my lips once more.

“I promise you that I’ll come back to you, if I can,” he said and I felt my eyes welling up with tears. “Goodbye, (y/n). I hope I will see you soon, darling.”

“Goodbye, James,” I replied and he hurried onto the train. He waved to me from the window and I waved back as long as I could see his handsome face through the window. Then he was gone. I felt something soft between my fingers and realized that I still had James’ handkerchief.

\---

For the next few months, Captain Nicholls and I communicated through letters. I received one from him each day; he must’ve spent a fortune sending them, but then again, I spent just as much sending him a letter of my own every day. I hoped that he was receiving them all. Every day, I found myself thinking about him more and more; before long, I had begun to think of him as much more than a very handsome friend, although I had no reason to do so. We’d only met once; there was no way that I could possibly be falling in love with him…could there?

Every day, I went to the post office and found one of my Captain’s letters waiting for me. _‘My Captain’? When did I start thinking of him that way?_ This morning as I was walking toward the post office, I heard a car rattle past. It stopped at my destination, and a soldier stepped inside. He was using a crutch to walk, and I felt a pang of sympathy for him. I wondered if he knew Captain Nicholls. I followed the gentleman inside the building, and saw him standing at the counter.

“Could you tell me if one Miss (y/l/n) has been here this morning?” He asked, and I froze. “I have a message for her from the War Office.”

“I beg your pardon, sir,” I interjected quietly. “My name is (y/f/n) (y/l/n), sir.”

The man turned and locked eyes with me. He removed his hat without looking away, revealing neatly-combed reddish hair. He had a close trimmed moustache, and his uniform fit him perfectly.

“Miss (y/l/n), my name is Major Jamie Stewart. I had the honor of fighting alongside Captain James Nicholls. I was told that he was writing to you every day,” he said and I nodded in confirmation. “It grieves me, madam, to be the bearer of such sad news. I know that the Captain was very fond of you.”

Major Stewart pulled a bundle of letters from his pocket, along with another single letter from the War Office.

“I am so sorry, ma’am. Captain Nicholls—James—was killed in a charge a few days ago. He fought valiantly against the enemy, and died with courage and honor as I fought alongside him,” he said, and I felt a dagger slice through my heart. “He told me of your kindness at the train station, and I couldn’t help but want to tell you myself. You deserve more than just a telegram. I wish I could bring him back to you, dear lady. I could tell from the way he spoke about you that he truly cared for you. I am so sorry for your loss. I feel it as keenly as you do; he was my very close friend from the time we met in training.”

“W-What about his family, sir? Surely they need to know,” I said, feeling numb as I took James’ letters from the Major’s hand.

“His family has been dead for many years. You were all he had left, Miss (y/l/n),” the Major said, and I broke down. Tears overflowed in my eyes, and he stepped forward to wrap me in his arms. “Shh, darling, it’ll be alright. Let’s get you home, shall we?”

Major Stewart collected the rest of my mail and ushered me into his car. I directed him to my home, and he walked me to the front door.

“My dear lady, if you ever need or wish to speak of your grief or of your memories of James, please, don’t hesitate to contact me,” the Major said, handing me a card with his contact information on it. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, just as James had the day he left, before returning to his automobile and leaving me to my grief. I walked inside my home straight to my bedroom. I stopped in front of my dresser, on top of which I kept all my prized possessions, and picked up James’ handkerchief. I stared at the blue, embroidered letter ‘J’ before tearing up and pressing the cloth to my chest as I wept.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed since Major Stewart brought me the sad news of James’ passing. My brother Damon was due home any day now, but I had come to terms with the fact that my Captain never would. Not a day went by that I didn’t mourn him, and I’d sewn a black cloth around one sleeve of each of my garments. I’d read through each of the letters that Major Stewart brought me at least thirty times. The missive from the War Office was stained so heavily with my tears that the ink was smeared in several places. James had been killed in action and his body had not been recovered. Major Stewart told me about how he’d looked over at his friend as they were charging, looked away, and looked back only to find he was no longer on his mount. We’d both shed tears for our lost comrade and comforted one another countless times.

Today, I reluctantly dressed myself and prepared to go to the Post Office. I was going to be meeting Jamie for tea later so we could catch up with each other. We hadn’t seen each other for about a week. As I walked over to my coat rack to get my hat, a knock sounded at my door.

“Who could that be?” I wondered. I wasn’t expecting any visitors, so I left my hat where it was and walked over to answer the door. As the wooden barrier opened, it revealed a man I believed to be a ghost. “J-James?”

“Hello, (y/n),” the specter greeted with a warm smile. His uniform was battered and worn, his cap was absent entirely. My vision blurred, and I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, holding me up before everything went black. When I next opened my eyes, I found myself staring into those of my long lost Captain. They were as big and beautiful as I remembered, and I sucked in a breath with a barely audible hiss. He’d brought me into my sitting room and laid me down on the sofa; the man himself now knelt on the floor next to me, clasping one of my hands in his with a worried expression on his face. “Darling, are you alright? I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you’d faint.”

“You’re alive,” I breathed, reaching my hand toward him, but I hesitated a few inches away from his skin. What if this was a dream? What if when I touched him he faded away into nothing? I didn’t want to lose him again. I couldn’t lose him again. He saw my hand stop, and he took it gently in his before bringing it in contact with his smooth cheek. He was real! He was alive! “Oh, God, James!”

I felt tears streaming from my eyes as I flung my arms around his neck. He chuckled in my ear, a low ‘ehehe’ that triggered my own laughter. I laughed breathlessly into the crook of his neck, crying at the same time and utterly confused about my emotions.

“Oh, my sweet girl,” he muttered into my hair, kissing my forehead and holding me close. “I promised you that if I could, I would come back to you. I could, so I did. Here I am. I will never leave you again.”

I sniffled into his shirt, and he made soothing little cooing noises in an attempt to get me to stop crying.

“How did you get here? Jamie said you were killed in a charge,” I murmured, and James stroked my hair softly before answering.

“I was shot in the shoulder and knocked from my horse. As I lay there in the dirt, I was so afraid: I thought I was going to die there without ever seeing you again. Then I thought how lonely you’d be if your brother ended up getting killed, because then you would have lost us both. I couldn’t allow that to happen, so I hauled myself to my feet and saw the dead around me. The enemy had already left, taking no prisoners and allowing Jamie to ride back and inform his superiors. He didn’t see me as he rode off. I found a torn bit of fabric and bandaged my wound before washing my uniform in a small stream that I’d seen nearby,” James’ voice was so quiet and thoughtful as he spoke that I knew he was recalling every detail with crystal clarity. I remained silent, though, because I had to know how he got back. “For days and days, I trudged through the countryside, finding help at any farms and homes that I came across. Eventually, I made it back to my home where I cleaned myself up a bit and washed my uniform and myself. Then, my darling, after a good night’s sleep, I came here. I had to see you. You are the reason I am still alive. I haven’t told anybody else that I’m alive, not even Jamie.”

“We thought you were dead! I thought I’d lost you forever,” I managed to get out between sobs. “Please, don’t ever scare me like that again! I don’t think I could take it.”

“Never again, darling (y/n),” he said, and I noticed that while we were hugging, somehow James had ended up sitting on the sofa with me perched in his lap. We both noticed how close we were to each other’s lips at the same time, and we both blushed a deep crimson. “May I kiss you, my darling?”

Instead of answering, I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. James cradled my face and pressed our lips together a little harder. We moaned simultaneously, and I melted into his arms. We kissed for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, before we finally separated for breath. My Captain rested his forehead against mine, and I felt his hot little huffs of breath on my face. All of our time apart seemed an eternity away. The way he held me, I could’ve sworn that he’d never left in the first place. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. _I love this man._ When I heard James gasp, I realized I must have spoken aloud. His eyes were filling with tears, and a small smile played across his lips.

“You…You love me?” He asked, sounding like the floodgates were about to burst. I nodded my head timidly, and he drew me even closer, if that was possible. “Oh, my darling, I love you, too. I was too afraid to say anything, because we’ve only met once and have only communicated through letters. I feel a connection with you that I never have with anybody else. I am drawn to you in every possible way. Even that day I the station, I saw you from afar and watched you for longer than I care to admit before I walked over to speak with you. You seemed so forlorn, and I thought it was for your husband. I’ll not admit how happy I felt when I found out that he was your brother and not your lover.”

We both chuckled a little over that before he kissed my nose and resumed speaking.

“I thought of you every single second when I was away. Every drill, every practice, every shot, all I could think about was you—was doing my best for you—because I suddenly had someone worth protecting. All I had to do was imagine that you were watching me, and I would excel at whatever task I was attempting to accomplish. My superiors wondered what I could possibly have done to have suddenly become a good soldier. I was terrible, before,” he said with a sad little shake of his head. “I love you so much, sweetheart, and I don’t care if it seems like it’s too soon for me to say it. I love you with everything in me.”

He got up and knelt in front of me again, this time on one knee.

“I know this isn’t proper, and I know I don’t have a ring to put on your hand, but (y/f/n) (y/l/n), will you do me the honor of becoming my bride? Will you spend the rest of your life allowing me to love you? Will you marry me?” James asked, and for a moment I couldn’t breathe.

“Yes, oh, yes, my darling James,” I said dropping onto the ground next to him. We quickly became a tangle of arms as we tried to hold each other as close as possible. “I love you, my brave Captain.”

“I love you, too, my darling,” he said before he connected our lips once more. He sat on his haunches and pulled me into his lap, never releasing my lips and moaning into my mouth. I felt his cock give an enthusiastic twitch underneath me, and I moaned quietly. James broke away quickly, aware now of what had happened. “D-Did you feel that?”

“Yes,” I admitted, and both our cheeks flushed. “If you want, I can get up—“

“No, please! I mean, if you want to get up, you can, but I don’t want you to,” he said, and after a moment’s hesitation we were kissing each other again. This time, however, we were hungry, passionate, urgent, as we explored each other’s mouths. We kept trying to pull each other closer, even though that wasn’t physically possible. My fingers tangled in his hair and he squeezed my hips gently. I shifted slightly to stay on his lap, and he growled into my mouth, holding my hips tightly so I couldn’t move them. “God, darling, don’t do that! I might ruin my uniform trousers like a school boy!”

“Well, we wouldn’t want that, now would we?” I asked, bringing my hands to his tie and loosening it. His hands caught mine and held them fast.

“Are you sure, darling? Do you really want to…?” He asked and I nodded my head quickly. “Oh, thank God!”

James helped me to my feet, picked me up, and asked for directions to my bedroom. I told him expediently, and he moved with a soldier’s efficiency. Sunlight was still streaming through the windows, so there was no need for any additional lighting. He gently laid me on my mattress and started kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I felt every ounce of longing in both our bodies unite against any restraint we may have had left, and I removed his tie fully, tossing it to the side. I unbuttoned his uniform jacket and slid it off his shoulders before doing the same with his shirt. Both garments were battered and worn from long weeks of use, but neither of us cared enough to fold them or discard them neatly. I broke the kiss and allowed my eyes to roam the length of his chest. James was covered in small scars and scrapes, long-healed injuries that had left scars in their wake, and which I now brought my lips to one-by-one. I loved the feeling of his strong, lean muscles beneath my lips. I felt his fingers tangle themselves in my hair, gently massaging my scalp before he pulled me up and effectively made love to my mouth with his tongue.

“You are so beautiful, sweet girl. I never stopped thinking about you, day or night. You just kept filling my brain: your soft lips, your kind eyes…and your scent. I know it sounds ridiculous, but whenever I thought of you, I could never rid my nostrils of the scent of the perfume you wore the day I met you,” he said, leaning his head down and smelling the side of my neck. “Oh, you’re wearing it now! You’re just as I remember you: perfect in every way.”

“Oh, James! I’m nowhere near as eloquent as you are, but I thought of you, too. Every minute of every day I wondered whether you were alive. I wondered if you were fighting or if you were in a moment of peace,” I said, and he kissed his way down my neck with his hot mouth. “I was so frightened for you! I prayed for you every night…and when Major Stewart told me…”

I trailed off, and James cupped my cheeks with his hands.

“Don’t! Don’t you think about that anymore! I’m here, and I am never leaving you again,” he said, kissing me until I practically forgot my own name. I felt his hands slide down and clasp my waist gently, rubbing his thumbs in small circles. “Oh, love you are incredible! May I see you? May I take off these restricting garments?”

“Yes,” I breathed immediately, arching my back so he could reach the tie in the back and draw my dress over my head. I was down to my undergarments which my Captain quickly rid me of, and I reached for the fastenings of his trousers. Once we had both removed our shoes and socks, we were completely naked. Bare to James’ gaze, I suddenly felt vulnerable and reached an arm up to cover my breasts.

“Oh, darling! My sweet (y/n), why would you hide yourself from me?” He asked, gently coaxing my arm away. “You are breathtaking! I would fight a thousand wars just to see you like this. You are more beautiful than any other woman I have ever encountered. I love you, darling. Don’t you see? There’s no need to hide from me.”

As James took a long look at my body, I took the opportunity to do the same to him. His chest and abdomen were perfectly toned and sculpted, tapering down to form a gorgeous ‘V’ at his hips. I looked a little father down and swallowed thickly. My Captain was certainly…well-endowed. His cock hung heavily between his legs, hard and dripping precome. I took a nervous breath and James noticed, smiling gently at me and kissing my forehead.

“Don’t be afraid, my love. Have you ever done this before?” He asked, and I shook my head. “I promise I will take care of you. It won’t hurt at all when the time comes for me to use this.”

He gestured to his cock, and I smiled at his kind tone. His big, blue eyes were searching my face for permission to continue, and I nodded almost imperceptibly. James smiled and kissed my lips before moving down and lathing at my breasts. That tongue—that sinful tongue—traced circles around my nipples and licked stripes all over my sensitive flesh. I moaned as the hot muscle worked me into a frenzy, and James grabbed one of my hands and brought it slowly to rest on his hip.

“Please, love, please, touch me. I crave the feeling of your hands on my skin,” James pleaded with me, and I brought my other hand to the opposite hip, squeezing both lightly and earning myself a moan from the man hovering over me. “Oh, darling, I want to taste you.”

“T-Taste me? What do you mean?” I asked, feeling naïve. I was not ignorant of everything that went on between lovers in the bedroom, but I’d never heard of anything to do with the mouth other than kissing.

“I want to do what I did to your breasts, only I want to do it down here,” he said, cupping my sex. “May I do that, love?”

I nodded after a moment’s hesitation, and James kissed me sweetly. His lips travelled down my body and paused just before he reached my womanly bits. The way he looked at me as he extended his tongue towards my folds made my breath hitch. His pupils were blown wide, making his eyes look like they were a darker shade of blue than before. James was absolutely gorgeous, and I felt my eyes start to fill with tears at the thought that he loved me in return.

“Oh!” I gasped as he started to ravish me with his tongue. My hands flew down and rested gently on top of his head. My fingers carded through his hair, brushing it out of his eyes and massaging his scalp simultaneously. His tongue drew figure eights and random patterns around my clit, swirling and twirling until I was moaning and whimpering his name to the heavens. “J-James! James, oh, Captain!”

“Mmm, you taste divine, my love,” he muttered, groaning against my folds and making my clit throb deliciously. I could feel something rising in me that I’d never felt before. It was a heat—a red hot burn—that seemed to be coiling tighter and tighter. “You’re close, (y/n), I know it.”

“James,” I breathed, and he sped up his tongue’s movements.

“Come for me, my love. Let me taste your pleasure,” the Captain growled from between my legs, sending me over the edge. I felt my back arch and I screamed his name to the heavens. He eased me down with gentle licks and sucks, before bringing his lips up to meet mine in a languid kiss. I could taste myself on his lips, and I moaned into his mouth at the feeling of my wetness. “That was so beautiful, my darling! I love you so much! May I make love to you?”

“Of course,” I answer, and he slid my legs around his waist, hovering over me and kissing my lips. He took his cock in hand and lined himself up at my entrance. Gently, he started to push inside, and I grabbed his shoulders for support. I moaned and tossed my head back in ecstasy at the feeling of his cock stretching me—filling me to the brim—like never before. “Ahh, that feels…Oh, that feels so good!”

When he was finally in me to the hilt, Captain Nicholls paused for a moment to allow me to adjust before slowly rolling his hips. In and out he moved, methodically hitting all the right places inside me and making me moan and whimper beneath him. James’ gaze never left mine as he made love to me; eventually, our skin made lewd slapping noises as they collided wetly at every hard thrust.

“Oh, God, darling! You feel so perfect wrapped around my cock! Oh, fuck! You’re so amazing—so perfect! I love you so much,” James rasped as he reached a hand down to rub my clit. “Come for me, angel. Show me the true meaning of beauty.”

“James! James! Oh, Captain!” I shouted as I convulsed in the throes of my second orgasm. I felt his cock twitch when I said his title, so I reached my arms up until they encircled his neck, pulling his head down so his ear was right near my mouth. “Do you like that? Do you like when I call you my Captain?”

“Y-Yes,” he whispered, and I moaned lightly in his ear.

“Well, then, my darling Captain Nicholls, come for me. That’s an order, Captain,” I murmured. “I order you to come and fill me with your seed. Oh, Captain…My Captain…”

I trailed off as I felt him tense in my arms.

“(Y/n)! (Y/n)! Oh, fuck!” He shouted, and I felt him spurt inside me. He pumped his way through his orgasm, and I kissed him sweetly as he came down. “Oh, my darling! I didn’t hurt you, did I? I lost control a bit at the end. I’m so, so sorry!”

“I’m fine, James,” I murmured, cupping his cheeks with my palms. “You didn’t hurt me at all. That was…so amazing! Please, don’t apologize for that.”

“Ehehe, alright, but if you feel any soreness at all, let me know so I can help you feel better,” he said kissing my forehead. I agreed quickly and kissed his soft lips once more. James pulled out of me carefully and laid beside me on the bed, pulling me into his arms and drawng the blanket over us.

“What are you doing? It’s the middle of the day,” I commented just as a loud yawn ripped from my throat. “S-Sorry.”

“I thought you might be tired, love,” he said, nuzzling the top of my head. “The rest of the world can wait, and your first time can be tiring. Get some sleep. Whatever you were going to do today can wait.”

Captain Nicholls was right: I’d had a very exhausting day, both mentally and physically. I deserved a bit of rest. Jamie could wait until tomorrow—

“Oh, my God! Jamie doesn’t know you’re alive yet!” I exclaimed and James soothed me with a kiss on my head and a soft squeeze around my waist. “You have to tell him, darling!”

“I will, (y/n). I promise. For now, however, you are my main priority,” James said. “I’ll tell him tomorrow when both of us have had sufficient time to…catch up with one another. For now, let’s get some sleep.”

“I love you,” I murmured into his chest as I snuggled as close to him as possible.

“I love you, too,” he replied, and I thought to myself, _this is how it’s supposed to be._ I was finally content with my Captain safe in my arms, and we both drifted into a peaceful slumber with smiles on our faces.


End file.
